


Hell or High Water

by WhiteWolfofGotham



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Jason Todd - Fandom, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, Marriage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfofGotham/pseuds/WhiteWolfofGotham
Summary: It's been 4 years since Joker's death, Red Hood is now hunting down Scarecrow and Bane but needs the help of the returning Batgirl. Afterwards Jason reveals what he's been hiding all along
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. The Return of Batgirl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my Under the Red Hood story, if you haven't read that, you should. But if you're all caught up, enjoy.

Gotham was in the midst of it’s coldest and possibly it’s worst winter. But even on the frigid winter nights, crime still awaits justice. It’s been four years since Joker died in that explosion in Crime Alley. Rumor spread that Batman just left Joker to die, or that the Red Hood killed both Batman and Joker then stole the mantle. All lies of course. Batman just took down Penguin and Clayface not too long ago. Nightwing returned to Bludhaven, with the occasional visit to Jump City and Titan Tower. Red Hood explored and honed his skills but kept his base in Gotham, and that leaves Batgirl. Barbara got the spinal surgery that she put off for a long time, she liked being the eyes and ears of Batman but missed the action herself. Batgirl returned late last year. Tonight was Barbara’s first big mission. She entered the Batcave as Bruce was bringing up live footage of Harley’s Amusement Park.

“What’s this? Barbara said, putting on her gauntlets and finishing her boots.

“Harley has got your father. She’s trying to recreate a plan that Joker did a long time ago.” 

“My dad?!”

“Don’t worry Barbara. Jim will be fine, this whole act will blow up in Harley’s face.” Bruce put on his gear and they were ready. Batgirl has her own vehicle now, thanks to Alfred. Batgirl now has a motorcycle. Black and gold, MKIV afterburners and an EMP built in for pursuits. Batman and Batgirl drove towards Harley’s Amusement Park. At the front gate there were three thugs in clown masks talking.

“I’ll take them down. I need to break in the newer suit.” Batgirl's new suit was almost identical to her old one, with a few modifications. Same black and gold color scheme but with a bit more of a tactical flare to it, for protection. She was still able to move around like she used to. Batgirl used her grapel to take her to the skies as she soar towards the front gates. One of the clowns noticed something and went to check it out. Batgirl was above him and invertedly took him down. The two thugs heard him scream and went looking for him. 

“What the hell? Where’s Chuckles?” As the two got closer Batgirl dropped “Chuckles” in front of them as she came from the sides. Throwing one clown into the broken down tilt-a-whirl carts. The other pointed his gun, Batgirl swung her elbow into his head, pushed back with both her legs doing a flip to where she grappled him with her gun, dragging him back to her for a clothesline and finished him with an axe kick. There was a thug behind her that she missed but he was easily taken out by Batman.

“How was that?” 

“Beside forgetting about this one? Not bad, welcome back Batgirl.” More thugs poured in. Batman and Batgirl looked at each other and charged at the oncoming herd of clowns. Batman used his brute strength to incapacitate and break a few bones.Some Batman took out by throwing some towards Batgirl for her to use her kicks on. Batgirl used her knees and kicks to knock out the clowns. Using everything in her arsenal of attacks, back kicks, axe kicks, flying knees with the occasional hooks and uppercuts

“Impressive it’s like you never left.” Batman smiled as all the thugs were laid out, all groaning from the pain Batman and Batgirl gave to them. The duo went inside of the amusement park, they found Commissioner Gordon in a carnival cage. Next to it was a bomb, laying on top of cans of gasoline. 

“Well, well, well. Look who decided to come back after all these years! Batgirl, nice to see ya! I missed our little scuffles.” Harley Quinn emerged from the shadows. Gone were the bright colors of pink and blue. This time she was sporting black and red attire. Kinda like when she first started with Joker. Harley also had her baseball bat and the detonator.

“Let the Commissioner go Quinn. Your operation is done here!” 

“Shut it B-Man! Your old sidekick killed my Puddin’! Now I’m gonna do what we did to him, to you!” 

“You can try!” 

“Oh, since now that you’re back you think you can just boss me around BratGirl!? Well think again loser.” Harley jumped the railing and squared up to Batgirl.

Batgirl chuckled and ducked as Harley swung at her with her baseball bat. She was a little off balance and Batgirl slammed her fist into Harley’s stomach. The air rushed out of her body and she stumbled back a few steps. Harley rushed again, this time catching Batgirl with a roundhouse kick to her side, making her fall back. Harley swung her bat, missing each time. Batgirl threw a punch and managed to grab Harley’s arm. The bat flug through the air as Batgirl managed to disarm Harley. But the clever Quinn grabbed Batgirl’s hair and pulled her down. Harley backflipped away from Batgirl, starting the process over again. Harley flipped back to kick Batgirl in the side but was caught. Batgirl slammed her fist down into her thigh, then quickly jabbed Harley in the face. She stumbled, gripping her leg. Harley started throwing kicks quickly. Batgirl dodged most of them but she ended up getting one on her cheek and another around her eye. An opening found Batgirl’s gaze. Harley started to draw her arm back and widened her legs to balance herself. As she started to throw the punch Batgirl dove threw them, kicking one out in the process. Batgirl flipped up as she heel kicked Harley in the cheek, knocking her out. 

“Nice work Batgirl.” 

“Is the Commissioner okay?” 

“He’s fine.” Jim was let out of the cage and went towards Batman and Batgirl.

“Once again I got to thank you for saving my ass. Batgirl, it’s good to see you again.” 

“Glad to be back, you stay out of trouble now Commissioner.” Batman and Batgirl went to their vehicles and made their way back to the Batcave.

**Batcave**

“Miss Gordon, Master Bruce.” Alfred greeted them as he was working on a new armor. 

“Hey Alfred, still working” 

“Always Miss Gordon. Mr. Fox sent me a new prototype suit for you Miss Gordon. He would like you to test it and see what he can do to improve it. I took the liberty of making adjustments you are used to.” Barbara looked at the new armor. It was a dark blue cowl, grey armor plating and a darker yellow gauntlets, boots and utility belt. 

“A color change too, I see.” 

“This is just the prototype Miss Gordon. Mr. Fox can change it if you wish.” 

“No, no. It’s different. Tell the Fox he did good.” 

“Yes. Miss Gordon.”

“Alfred what’s the latest on Jason?” Bruce came into the room out of the Batsuit and in his compression gear, drinking the coffee provided.

“Ah yes, Master Todd has been rather quiet as of late. Only coming home three weeks ago after a job in Bludhaven. He checks in every now and then. Mainly for a chat while I’m working on the Batmobile.” 

“What about Tim?” 

“Master Drake has done wonders in Jump City and the Titans have warmed up to him nicely sir.” 

“How about Nightwing?” Barbara asked. She hadn’t seen Dick in awhile. He’s been busy in Bludhaven with his own jobs, but it can’t hurt to check on him.

“Master Grayson, actually left a message for you Miss Gordon. Simply to call when you have the chance.” 

“Give him a call Barb, we’re done for the night.” Barbara grabbed her phone and headed up to Wayne Manor. The Manor had rooms for it’s members, so Barbara went to her room and gave Dick a call. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Barbara.” 

“Babs hey, so Alfred gave you the heads up.”

“What’s up Dick?”

“Well since it was the return of Batgirl. I figured you could use a night off to celebrate." Barbara looked around her room for something to wear. It seemed like a good idea, she hadn't been out much since the surgery. What harm could one night do?

"Where do you plan on having this celebration Grayson?" 

"The Iceberg Lounge. It's totally cool now. Pun intended." The Lounge has been reformed into a decent nightclub since Penguin went behind bars. Seems like the place to go.

"Fine, just let me get dressed. See you soon Dick." Barbara hung up the phone and looked for a dress for the night. Nothing in her closet shouted "nightclub". If only Selina was here to help her. Barbara found a little black dress that wasn't too revealing but was enough. She found her gold heels and began to put her makeup on. Bit of light purple and yellow eyeshadow and light purple lipstick. Barbara looked at herself in the mirror, spinning around and taking a deep breath. She walked downstairs as Dick pulled up in his blue Camaro. He saw her and gave her a hug. His hair longer and wearing a blue dress shirt that was rolled up neatly with a black pants. 

“Wow, Babs you look amazing. Ready to go?” 

“Yeah, this should be fun.” Barbara and Dick got into the heated car to get out of the blistering cold and headed to the Iceberg Lounge. The inside lights could be seen from the outside, the blue and purple flashing lights and the muffled bass from the techno music. Barbara was in an environment she was unfamiliar with. Dick not so much, he had been to parties like this with the Titans before. The two mingled around and went to the bar. 

“Marty! Dark n Stormy and a martini.” The two had their drinks and Barbara took a sip of her martini. She was more used to red wine and a book at night. The vodka hit her throat in a way that it gave her goosebumps. She looked at Dick and the two headed to the dance floor. The two were close to each other as they danced the whole night. It’s been a long time since both of them had a good time. The drinks flowed all through the night until they were empty. Barbara went to the bar to get another drink. On her way she bumped into someone who looked familiar to her. Brown leather jacket, spiked black hair. He looked back at her and winked. It all happened so fast that Barbara didn’t pay it any mind. She had gotten her drink and made her way back to Dick. The music was blaring as the two grinded on each other. The bass from the music filled their chests. They had gotten closer to each other, inches apart. Dick looked into Barbara’s eyes and went in for a kiss. 

“Fuuuuuck!” A man was pushed out of the VIP lounge above the dance floor, landing on the glass table. His eyes glowing from a helmet. A red helmet. He kipped up and pulled out his pistols aiming them at the VIP lounge. 


	2. A Knight to Remember

**Earlier**

Jason got some leads on a case he was working on. Scarecrow has been up to something big but that’s still unknown at the moment. Jason’s guess is it has something to do with a new fear toxin. One that goes through gas masks. Only lead Jason has is with a fellow League of Shadows member: Bane. Scarecrow has been helping out Bane in finding a new replacement for his Venom formula. So it’s time to talk with Bane. Word is he’s headed to the Iceberg Lounge, to set up a meeting with Black Mask. Pretty clever, the Lounge is a place no one will bother them and it’s not a mobster owned club anymore. Knowing Bane it’ll be quite difficult. Jason sat at his table pre gaming with a bottle of Jameson. He wore a black tank top that showed his new tattoos. The one on his right arm showing a pale and red skull. Death and War. Death had a noose around his neck while War had swords filled in with other skeletons. On his left was a burnt angel wing. They covered his scars from when he was beaten by Joker. He had cleaned out his custom made silver Desert Eagles, preparing clips for them both. He sharpened his tactical knives that were curved for hand to hand combat, and finally a toy he’s been dying to use: His new brass knuckles. Jason picked up his armor that he took from Bruce’s armory. Hardened kevlar plates, over titanium dipped tri-weave fibers, all painted silver with the Red Hood symbol in the middle. Going into the Iceberg Lounge won’t be easy, especially with all the hardware. Luckily Jason has a contact on the inside. 

“Hello?” A young girl’s voice could be heard on the other end.

“Hey Steph, it’s Jason.”

“Yeah, what’s up?” 

“Listen I got a job and my guy is going to be at the Lounge. You think you can get some of my stuff in?”

“Jason for real? I could lose my job. I just got the gig.” 

“I understand but this is important Steph. I need to take this guy out. If I don’t you’ll lose more than your job.”

“I don’t know Jason.” 

“C’mon I'll make it up to you, I promise.” Jason heard Stephanie sigh on the other end.

“Fine, I’ll put your stuff in my locker. But you need to be in and out.”

“Thank you Steph, sushi is on me.” Jason hung up the phone and waited for Stephanie to pick up his things and for midnight to come. 

**Iceberg Lounge**

Jason had fixed himself up, making himself look like a casual guy going to the club. He was patted down and searched at the front door but was able to get in. The music that was being played gave him a headache, he’s more of an alternative/metal guy himself, but it was all worth the pain to see some of the women walking past him. If he wasn’t working tonight he would have definitely have gotten drunk and took a girl home. Jason made his way through a bunch of people until he bumped into a redhead in a nice black dress, he made sure she was okay before realizing that it was Barbara...She had been drinking and couldn’t tell if it was him or not He had to keep moving, so he rushed away but made sure to wink at her. As he walked away he saw Stephanie right by the locker room doors. 

“Hey, your stuff is in my locker, the one at far left, it’s open. Just saw your guy go upstairs. Black Mask?” 

“He’s one of them, someone bigger is coming. Just be cool, you hear gunshots go with the crowd. This’ll be over soon. Thanks Steph, I owe you.” Jason gave Stephanie a kiss on the cheek and went into the locker room. He found his stuff and equipped it. Now time to talk to Black Mask and Bane. Hood went into the air duct that connected to the VIP lounge of the club. He looked down at the grate and saw Black Mask in his white suit and skull mask, with his goons talking to Bane, who wore  a  Shearling coat, and a mask that covered the bottom of his face. 

“Scarecrow had told me, you were looking for a new thing of Venom. One that won’t turn you into a freaking monster and that won’t damage your brain cells. So I funded the weirdo and I give you: Venom X. You’ll be more of a thinking monster.” Black Mask hand Bane this vial with red liquid inside. Bane took it and looked up at the ceiling, he reached up grabbing Hood by the foot and brought him down. He grabbed Hood by the throat and slammed him into the walls. Hood was caught by surprise as he was face down on the floor, he looked back up to see Bane’s fist connect with his helmet. Cracking half of it. 

“So, the man who killed the Joker.” Bane grabbed Hood by the jacket, lifting him before Black Mask. 

“Who the fuck is this guy?” 

“Red Hood, nice to meet you Roman.” 

“Yeah, great. My friend here seems to not like you so much. Bane if you kill this guy, I’ll pay you double what Scarecrow is paying you.” 

“I wouldn’t take him up on that Bane!” Bane looked over at Hood, in turn Black Mask turned around. 

“Oh yeah, why’s that Red Foot?” 

“Cause you won’t be able to pay him.” Jason had a mini pistol in the sleeve of his jacket. He shot Black Mask in the head and the once white suit became red. Hood kicked Bane in the face, to where Bane dropped him on his feet. Hood went for the big man’s legs, quickly kicking them but Bane was too strong. He punched him out of the glass window above the dance floor, 

“Fuuuuuck!” Hood landed on one of the glass tables below. Hood kipped up and had his pistols drawn. Barbara and Dick looked on as Black Mask’s thugs jumped down. Bane took the slower way and took the stairs. The music blocked out the sound of Hood’s desert eagles being fired. Red Hood shot every single thug twice. He took one down by his arm, flipped him then shot him in the head, another he shot in the leg, reloaded his gun then ended him with a headshot. The music was lower now and everyone had begun to flee.

“Jason!” Hood heard a familiar voice scream his name, as he turned to see Barbara and Dick.

“Oh hey Barbie...Grayson.” 

“What the hell are you doing!?” 

“Umm working. Look I’d love to talk but I have a Venom fueled monster coming for me so...Rain check.” Bane had made it to the dance floor, clutching his vest. 

“Let’s get him.” Dick was ready to fight but was stopped by Red Hood. 

“No. Get her out of her Boy Scout, I got this. Go!” 

“Jason we can-” 

“NOW!” The two left as Bane took off his coat. Hood had put on his brass knuckles and a smile formed on his half broken mask. Bane threw a right and left but Hood’s quickness saved him as he dodged the strikes. Hood hit Bane with a right punch, the brass connected with the steel of Bane’s mask causing a clank. Bane came back with a spinning back fist, knocking Hood to the ground. Bane walked over kicking him in the stomach. The air left Hood’s body as he retreated. He got back up but was thwarted by another one of Bane’s attacks. Bane punched Hood in the stomach then kicked him back. Hood threw his own smoke grenades at Bane but didn’t phase him. 

“Theatricality and deception. Ra’s Al Ghul taught you well brother.” Bane grabbed Hood by the throat and he began to struggle. 

“The League wasn’t my family, my family was here.” 

“Ah yes, I broke your “father” once, now I will break you.” Hood axe handed Bane’s arms to break free, punching him in the sides with his brass knuckles. Bane grabbed Hood by the head, throwing him into a pillar and working on his own sides. Hood ducked one of the shots, sending Bane’s fist into the pillar causing it to get stuck. Hood aimed for Bane’s stomach, and ribs. A whistle was heard and Hood had one of Nightwing’s sticks thrown to him. Hood caught it and went to town on Bane. The monstrous man broke free and fought both former Robins at the same time. Nightwing had kicked Bane’s leg, Hood the other, when Bane was one both knees Red Hood and Nightwing looked at each other, nodded and both roundhoused Bane in the head. Finally the hulking Bane was down. He got to his feet shortly and began to retreat.

“This isn’t over.” Nightwing and Red Hood faced each other once again. 

“I had that all, under control.” 

“Yeah sure you did. So you mind telling us what the hell is going on?”

“I believe that’s my business, and I don’t share my business.” 

“Jason, please tell me what the hell is going on.” Barbara’s voice was firm but not in a yelling way.

“Ah well since you said please, Scarecrow is going to release a new toxin in Gotham. He had Bronson here show up to collect a new formula of Venom. Black Mask funded Crane and his operation. I’m guessing Bane was the muscle while Scarecrow is the brains.”

“How do you know Scarecrow is gonna release a toxin into Gotham?” Nightwing had his arm crossed.

“Umm...It’s Scarecrow. What else is he gonna do?” Jason’s voice was so sarcastic that it got Barbara to chuckle. 

“Alright I’ll give you that.”

“So let’s go talk to Black Mask…” Barbara started to dart forward but Jason stepped in front of her.

“Uh yeah...The thing is..Black Mask is...a little….dead at the moment.” Barbara’s eyes widened.

“Jay!? What the fuck!?” 

“Oh man, you got her to cuss. You’re on your own Red.” 

“Look in my defense I was aiming for his shoulder. But Ferrigno kept using me like a ragdoll.” 

“Jason, why don’t you just get rubber bullets!?” Barbara punched Jason in the arm, making him wince.

“Owww. Do you know how expensive they are? Barbie don’t hit me too hard, fuck..” Jason grabbed his shoulder but the pain was a little too much. He took his jacket off and saw glass shards in his arms, covered in blood. Given the way he was having trouble staying on his feet, he must have more than just the shards in his arms.

“Shit, Jay I’m sorry. C’mon let’s get you to the manor, we’ll patch you up.” 

“I’ll be fine.” Barbara grabbed onto Jason’s shoulder making the shards get lodged in more.

“Now!” 

“Alright, Jesus take it easy. I’ll go, I’ll go!”

**Wayne Manor**

“Master Jason!” Alfred went towards Dick’s car to help lift the injured Jason.  “Hey, Alfred. Been a minute.” 

“What happened to you?” 

“Just a little bar fight. I’m fine, I’ll stitch myself up.” Dick and Alfred brought Jason to his old room, sitting him on the bed.

“Whenever you stitch yourself up, you make a bloody mess.” Jason laughed as Alfred pulled the pliers out and started to pull the glass out of Jason’ arm. Jason slammed his hand on the bed, breathing heavily.

“Alfred, you wouldn’t happen to have any liquid courage would you?” Alfred looked up, Jason smiled as the blood dripped down his elbow.

“Master Jason, you are far too young for that.” 

“Uh, Alfred. I’m twenty two going on three. C’mon I’ll have one with you.”

“Master Grayson, in the cupboard a bottle of Suntory Whisky Toki.” Dick ran to the cupboard and back with the bottle and two glasses. Alfred poured the whisky into the glass. He gave Jason the glass, who clinked the glass and downed the drink, while Alfred sipped.

“Jesus Christ! Alfred...what the hell is that? My throat is burning.” Jason coughed and the burn was still in his throat.

“That Master Jason is Japanese whiskey. Higher proof than the Jameson or Jack Daniels you must be accompanied to. It’s meant to be sipped.” 

“That’s good shit, hit me again. Alfred?” 

“Yes Master Jason?” 

“Thanks for patching me up, you haven’t given up on me yet.” 

“Never.” 

“You know I’m gonna ask. C’mon tell the Burma story.” Jason laughed as the shards were mostly taken out, the alcohol really helped soothe him.

“You’ve heard it a thousand times Master Jason.” 

“It’s still my favorite, c’mon for old times sake.” Alfred chuckled as he took a sip from his glass, clearing his throat. 

“A long time ago, my friends and I were working for the local government. They were trying to buy the loyalty of tribal leaders by bribing them with precious stones. But their caravans were being raided in a forest north of Rangoon by a bandit. So, we went looking for the stones. But in six months, we never met anybody who traded with him. One day, I saw a child playing with a ruby the size of a tangerine. The bandit had been throwing them away.”

“Well then why steal them?”

“Because he thought it was good sport. As the old saying goes ‘some men just want to watch the world burn.” Barbara walked in as Jason and Alfred talked, she let him finish the story, smiling at Jason.

“So how did you stop the bandit?” 

“We burnt the forest down.” 

“Goddamn, that’s my favorite part. Cheers to that Alfred.” Alfred finished up his stitching and was about to leave Barbara alone with Jason. 

“He’s three drinks in, he’ll be out soon.” 

“Thanks Alfred. I got him, get some rest.” Barbara walked over and sat at the foot of Jason’s bed. 

“Hey Barbie…” 

“Jay, you feeling okay?” Barbara said pushing her hair back behind her ear.

“Better now. Listen, I was thinking I haven’t been around much lately and was contemplating a mini vacation. I need to get back into the world, and I was wondering if you could be my guide?”

“Jason Todd are you actually grown up and asking me on a date?”

“Yes. I. Am.”


	3. If You Want Love

**Few nights later**

Jason pulled up to Barbara’s apartment in his new 1969 Chevelle SS, black with red racing stripes. The roar of the engine was loud enough for Barbara to stick her head out her window. She smiled as she saw Jason get out of the car, smoking a cigarette. Barbara walked out her apartment, shutting the door behind her. She wore a black coat with the fur around the collar and blue jeans. Jason threw his cigarette quick as he hugged Barbara and opened the car door for her. The car was already warm, and Jason got in and put his seatbelt on. He put the car in drive and began to drive. The roar of the engine came back, this time Barbara felt the vibrations throughout her body. 

“So, Boy Wonder where are we going?” 

“Sushi, and none of that ‘Boy Wonder’ stuff Barbie I’m not Robin anymore.” Jason smiled as his hands gripped the leather of the steering wheel.

“You’ll always be a Robin to me. But I get it. It took getting used to being called Oracle when I was Batgirl for the longest time.” 

“At least Bruce let you still help out. I can’t imagine it being easy.” 

“We’ll get to that more when we sit down. But yeah, it was alright. I did it for Alfred. One less thing for him to worry about. But as you know that man always has to work on something.” 

“When I would stop by, I’d help him with the Batmobile. Him and I worked on your bike.”

“That was you? I could’ve sworn Dick had a say.” Jason chuckled as their car ride was about to come to an end. 

“Nope, all me and Alfred.” The two made it to their destination. Jason opened the door for Barbara and the two headed inside the restaurant and sat down in the booth. They ordered their food and began to talk.

“Alright I have to ask, when did you get the tattoos?” Jason’s tattoos all peaked out of this t-shirt from his arms to his neck area on one side.

“Ah well I got them just after the ordeal with Joker. Kinda my way of moving past everything. Real easy one on the right shoulder; Burning angel wing. When I died and became Red Hood I was giving up my innocence as Robin. Little double entendre. It goes with my back piece of Lucifer falling from Heaven, like the story I told you in the hospital. As for the left arm, Horsemen Death and War. Two things I know very well, my war on crime and the death that comes with it.” 

“And these symbols?” Jason had symbols in the heads of the Death and War skulls, and another on his neck.

“Oh yeah, Constantine put those in. They’re protection or something.” 

“You’ve met John Constantine?” 

“Yeah, interesting dude to say the least.”

“I won't ask, I’m sure it’s an interesting story but it’ll be way too complicated for me to really understand.” 

“Yeah it’s complicated.” The two laughed as Barbara thought of something she wanted to ask Jason. 

“So, Jay you’ve been back for about four years. Have you been seeing anyone?” 

“I mean little flings here and there. The only thing I can recall being serious was with Raven.” 

“Like 'Titans' Raven?” Jason took a sip of his water as Barbara was surprised with what Jason has been up to.

“Yeah, I met her at a concert, we talked, I got her to come out of her shell and she helped with my problems.” Barbara sat looking intrigued.

‘Why didn’t you stay with her Jay Seems like you guys were almost perfect.” 

“It’s complicated. We still talk. The whole thing could’ve been a ploy for the green boy to get jealous and I’d be fine with that. If not and I just left that makes me a total prick Maybe I’m not built for the whole love thing.” 

“If you want love Jay you’re gonna have to go through the pain. Maybe even change a bit.”

“Change. Barbie, I’ve done a lot of changing. If I hadn’t been killed I could’ve seen myself improving as Robin. I know Bruce sees Dick as his successor. Maybe that could’ve been me. Speaking of Boy Scout, what happened there? Last I saw before exploding at least was you two were still together.” Their food came, as Jason asked Barbara the question. The two paused while getting their chopsticks ready to eat. Barbara struggled at first but got the hang of it. 

“Oh me and Dick...I don’t know, the first time it was because he left for Bludhaven. Then he came back for a job with Bruce, then left again to be with the Titans. Before everything with Joker he was with Starfire. As far as I know he still is, but I feel he’s trying to figure out what he wants.” 

“Getting to know him better over the years, Grayson and I are very different but the same. We’re both young men that dealt with a traumatizing experience. It’s all about what you do after that experience is what defines you. To be honest if I had a fiery redhead with me I wouldn’t leave.” 

“Who wouldn’t leave Starfire, she’s beautiful.” Jason chuckled. 

“I was talking about you.” Barbara’s face went as red as her hair. She nervously laughed as she ate her sushi.

“Jay?” 

“Yeah?” Barbara cleared her throat and tried to find a way to change the subject. 

“What’s it like?” 

“What? Dying? Coming back?”

“Yeah. I was always curious.”

“Well the dying part, it hurt at first. The pain I was in was excruciating but once that explosion happened. I didn’t feel a thing. Afterwards it was like I went through everything in my life all over again. The resurrecting part well that’s different. It felt like an adrenaline shot mixed with lightning shocking you back. It didn’t feel good one bit. Kinda like the time I tried to steal Bruce’s utility belt.” Barbara laughed as she remembered exactly what he was talking about. 

“You were still a kid, what seventeen at the time? You thought you could fit in one of the Batsuits. The old grey and blue one.” 

“I was almost in too, if that damn belt didn’t shock the hell out of me.” 

“Jay you were 190 pounds, Bruce is easily 230.”

“I could’ve done it.” Jason took a bite of his sushi, then a sip of his water. The two ate their food reminiscing about the old days. The kids that teamed up with Batman had grown into their own identities. Barbara found there was more to the ruthless vigilante known as Red Hood. He was kind, funny, a trouble maker but he had a good heart. Jason found more things he loved about Barbara. He knew how smart and caring she was, but found the vulnerable side. She opened up to him cause they seem to have a connection through the trauma they received. On the car ride back to Barbara’s apartment the snow began to fall. A blizzard was definitely upon them. Jason parked his car near the apartment building and walked Barbara to her door. 

“Do you remember when we had to capture Riddler, you and I were chasing him, you went on foot, while I grappled to the roof.” 

“Yeah I cornered him and you stomped on him, and you also said this absolutely terrible one liner!” 

“I never did it before, seemed like the right thing to do.” Barbara fiddled with her keys as she opened the door. Jason looked at her with this small smile. Barbara looked down, getting the hair out of her face.

“You know something, it’s funny. You remember everything that happens, the sounds in the background, the scents. Everything, every day. Me, I only remember what's important..like the day I met Batgirl.”

“Jesus, Jay…”  Jason lifted up Barbara’s head again and he went for it. He kissed her. Barbara hesitated from the surprise. Jason pulled back thinking she was gonna slap him. Just the opposite Barbara pulled him in and kissed him back slowly. That simple kiss soon turned into a make out session, the two burst through the door, slamming it behind them. They pulled their coats off fast before returning into each other’s arms. They started to make their way to Barbara’s bedroom, which wasn’t too far away.. They made it to Barbara’s room and Jason laid her on the bed. His lips went straight to Barbara’s neck, making her gasp. She slid her hands under his shirt and clawed at his back. She felt the deeps scars that were around his back. Barbara spread her legs enough to where Jason could lay between them. His lips never left her neck and it was starting to get too much. Barbara started biting his neck, she had no idea where that came from but judging by the groan Jason let out, he liked it. Jason shifted so that Barbara was on top of him. She blushed as Jason slowly pulled off her shirt. Underneath was a black bra. Barbara then slid her hands beneath his shirt. She took his shirt off and slowly clawed his chest making him groan again. She started to move her hands around his chest, feeling that and his muscles. Jason pulled her down for another kiss. Jason picked her up and shifted her so that she was on her back again. She stared up at him, shyly smiling. Jason kissed down her ribs as he went down. She grabbed his hair and started moaning. He pulled down her pants, then her black underwear, making her gasp. Jason came back to Barbara’s lips.

“Is this okay?” 

“Absolutely” Jason thrusted inside of Barbara. She began to moan with every thrust. It had been a long time for Barbara but none of that crossed her mind. All that did was the pleasure. The bedposts were hitting the walls. Jason shifted Barbara to be on top of him. The way Barbara moved her hips while on top of him made him swear,

“Fuck!” Barbara looked down at him smiling.

“Too much Boy Wonder?” 

“Not at all.” Jason felt Barbara’s fit body, holding her tight before turning her around. She was on her fours as he thrusted once again. Jason felt her hips as Barbara’s moans became louder. The two were sweating by the time they were both spent, they gasped in unison and were both breathing heavily. Barbara cuddled intoJason on the bed, her head on his chest. She could hear how fast his heartbeat was, causing her to bite her lip. Out the window Barbara saw the heavy snowfall, and looked up at Jason.

“Stay with me.” Jason nodded as the two fell asleep, together. 


	4. Fear Itself

The snow had fallen and covered Gotham in this whiteness that could be considered blinding. The apartment bedroom was freezing, but Barbara started to wake up. She wasn’t cold, far from it. The natural body heat kept her warm. The arms around her kept her safe and secure. She didn’t want to get up. She pressed her head on Jason’s bare chest, listening to his heart beating so calm and slow. Barbara took a deep breath as she traced her fingers on Jason’s scars, making her way to his wing tattoo. She could feel the detail of the wings, almost if she could feel the feathers of the burnt wing itself. Jason began to stir underneath her. The thoughts of last night were ever so present in her mind. Barbara couldn’t help but smile. It has been forever since she’s had that much fun. This job of theirs doesn’t give them that many opportunities. They fight crime at night, sleep during the day. Sometimes not at all. 

“Good morning, Batgirl.” Jason’s voice was husky and low. He felt her trace his chest, but wanted to see if she’d fall right back asleep. 

“Good morning Boy Wonder.” Jason brought his head down for a kiss from Barbara. He gripped her tight and he heard her chuckle. 

“So, what now?” 

“How about some breakfast?” 

“Sure, I’ll make it.” Jason was getting up but was pushed down by Barbara, who was on top of him, bare chested and grinding on him.. The two began to make out yet again until Barbara pulled away.

“I offered, I’ll make it.” Barbara started to get up but was grabbed by the arm and dragged back to the bed. Her laughter filled the cold room as she and Jason kissed again. Their tongues tangled and Jason had his hand full of Barbara’s red hair. Jason hand grabbed both of Barbara’s wrists and pinned her down. 

“I’ll make you breakfast, you get a pot of coffee ready. Deal?” Barbara bit her lip and nodded. Jason came down for one last kiss, before actually getting off the bed and putting his jeans on. He went to grab his shirt but Barbara was already out of bed wearing it. Jason chuckled to himself, putting on the tank top he had and went into Barbara’s kitchen to see what she had for breakfast. 

“Eggs are on the top shelf of the fridge.” Jason opened the fridge, grabbed the eggs and started the pan. Jason had cracked the eggs into the pan and started cooking. The coffee that Barbara made was done, as Jason cooked Barbara put the coffee into cups. Barbara sat at her counter, staring at Jason as he cooked. 

“If you’re gonna keep staring at my ass, I’m just gonna have to take you in that bedroom again.” 

“Promise?” Jason finished making Barbara’s eggs and gave her a plate. Jason grabbed the cup and took a sip. Jason took a look outside and sighed. 

“Looks like I won’t be heading back home. I doubt I’ll be able to work tonight.” Barbara smiled as she lept off the stool and walked over to Jason, hugging his back.

“You deserve a little break Jay, we all do. How’s about you stay here for the day, and tomorrow night we’ll track down whatever Scarecrow has planned. I promise.” Jason wrapped his arm around Barbara, looking at the snow outside. 

“What did you have in mind Barbie? Snowball fight? Snow angels?” Barbara wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

“How about we relax and watch some TV.” 

“Anything with you is fine by me. I do have to clean some equipment, is that okay?” 

“Jay, all your stuff is in your cockroach infested apartment.” 

“Um actually no. It’s in my car. You never know when you might need it.” Barbara rolled her eyes as she nodded for him to go get his things. Jason went to the door with just his tank top on.

“Jay! Wear a jacket!” She heard his footsteps coming back to the room

“Yes Alfred!” He grabbed his leather jacket and went down to his car. He popped the trunk and inside was all of his guns, ammo, knives, some enchantment shit he got from Constantine, old batarangs, brass knuckles. a crowbar, some armor and a new helmet. There was a duffel in there as well, Jason grabbed what he needed to clean and headed back upstairs. Barbara was sitting on her couch drinking her coffee, with her eyebrow raised.

“I thought you had to clean SOME things, not the entire armory.”

“This isn’t even half the trunk.” Jason laid out a towel on the coffee table and began to clean off his pistols. Barbara flipped through Netflix and searched for something to watch. She found a show to watch: The Witcher.

“Is it me or does this guy look like Superman?” Jason looked up as he was cleaning the insides of his desert eagle.

“Hmmm, kinda.” Jason pulled out some of his newer bullets and began to put them inside the clip. 

“Excuse me?” Jason looked over at Barbara who’s eyes were widened

“What? They’re rubber.”

“I don’t care, don’t load your gun in my house.” Barbara laughed a bit as Jason slowly put the last round in. “Jay!” 

“I’m just loading the clip, I’m not gonna put it in.” He put away his Desert Eagles and began to sharpen his knife. 

“You know, this is kinda nice. No big galas, no expensive bars, loud bass music. Just us watching TV, and cleaning…guns.” 

“Us huh? I can’t complain, I kinda like the sound of that.”

“I mean, you and I have known each other for so long, and I’ve always kept things safe with no adventure. Maybe it’s time to get rid of the safety net and live life on the edge, kinda like you do.” Jason chuckled as he put his knife away and laid back on the couch. 

“And here I thought you were a lets go out and try that new Chinese place downtown or wine tasting kinda girl Barbie.” 

“Nah, Dick was that kind of person, always went above and beyond to impress me. I liked it sure but staying grounded is just as good, maybe even better. I don’t know, maybe it’s been awhile since I’ve done something simple, I forgot how fun it could be.” Barbara laid her head on Jason’s shoulder as he played with her hair. 

“Well grounded is my thing. But whatever you want to do Barbie, I’ll do. If you’re happy, I’m happy.” The two spent the rest of that day watching TV, working out and preparing for tomorrow night’s mission. 

**Next night, Wayne Manor**

Jason and Barbara drove to Wayne Manor to pick up Barbara’s suit and check the Batcomputer for any possible activity regarding Scarecrow or Bane. They headed to the Cave and met Bruce who was getting ready for his own patrol.

“What are you two up to?” Bruce said while putting his cowl on. 

“Jason has a case on Scarecrow, he thinks Crane has something planned for Gotham, and wants to put an end to those plans.”

“Be careful, if Scarecrow has Bane working with him, that can be catastrophic. Heard something was happening at ACE Chemicals, maybe start there.” Jason walked up and playfully punched Bruce in the chest. 

“Relax old man. Bane I can take care of, Scarecrow is just the brains behind it. We can handle it.” 

“Let’s hope so, oh and Jason, Lucius made you a new suit of armor. It’s like mine, you’ll be faster, and it’ll take gun fire. Perfect for someone like yourself.” Bruce jumped into the Batmobile and sped off into Gotham. Jason walked over to a crate and opened it. Inside was his new armor: Titanium-dipped mesh over a layer of MR fluid based liquid body armor with responsive shock absorbing plates. All with a red bat symbol on it.

“Alright, Red Hood and Batgirl at it again.” Jason put on his jacket, making sure he had his extra clips and knives there. Barbara had her suit ready and was putting on her boots. 

“The sooner this is over, the sooner we can head back to my apartment.” Barbara seemed more comfortable flirting with Jason, the two laughed until Dick showed up in the Cave. 

“Shit…” 

“Hey guys, need a hand tonight? I’m pretty bored.” 

“No, this is a me and Barbie mission. We can handle it BlueBird.” 

“We’ll be in and out before it’s time for your bedtime Dick.” Dick chuckled as he had his arms crossed. Jason’s comments are starting to get to him. Barbara walked up and tried to get him to relax a bit. Dick’s worried because knowing Jason there’ll be trouble. 

“Look I promised I’d help him out on this one, I’ll be fine.” 

“You better.” 

“Batgirl, let’s get rolling! We have a new show to start and I’m not missing it.” Batgirl jumped on her motorcycle next to Jason’s and the two sped off to ACE Chemicals.

**ACE Chemicals**

Batgirl and Red Hood arrived at ACE Chemicals, they found unconscious bodies of some of the workers and went to investigate.

“Alright let’s see here. I don’t see any giant holes in the wall that’s a good sign, these guys must’ve gotten knocked out by armed thugs and they went into the plant.” Hood and Batgirl went deeper into the chemical plant and saw a tall shadow figure inside the mixing chamber. Hood pressed a button on the side of his helmet giving him an extra peak of the room.

“Seems like we have a couple of guys with guns. And Scarecrow is in the mixing chamber.” 

“Gentlemen, we will change Gotham forever. It will become a wasteland of nightmares. A forsaken symbol of Batman’s failure, a monument of fear. But more than that, we are about to turn Gotham into the epicenter of a blast that’ll turn the entire East coast of America into my domain.” He was making a bomb that would make his toxin spread all over the city.

“God, doesn’t he ever shut up about fear?” Barbara laughed at Jason’s comments as they both took out two of the four guys, Scarecrow hired. The last remaining two were strung up on the pillars of the building. The silence caused Scarecrow to question where his men had gone. Red Hood and Batgirl went into the mixing chamber to confront Scarecrow. He had on this ragged brown trench coat with a hood, around his shoulders connecting to the chest were orange vials and canisters of his fear toxin, they all connected to his gauntlet with four syringes. Topped off with his mask underneath the hood. The doctor has definitely seen better days.

“Do you really think you’ve won? I see Batman has sent the family for me, how unwise.” Hood walked over and smashed Scarecrow’s head against the keyboards, putting a gun to his head 

“Alright, asshole how do we stop this bomb!?” 

“Red!” Bane and his group of mercenaries came into the room, Bane had held Batgirl by the neck and was squeezing causing her to lose air. 

“Put her down, or I swear your boss gets a bullet in his head!” Bane looked at Red Hood with a cold look, applying more pressure. 

“Let me go, or she dies.” Hood looked over at Scarecrow, the choice was difficult but he didn’t want Barbara to get hurt. He lowered his pistol, but was then stuck with the four syringes. Scarecrow motioned to Bane to let Batgirl go. Batgirl fell to the floor clutching her throat and coughing. 

“R-Red!” Hood was on the ground, thrashing around. Scarecrow’s toxin got into his system, he was experiencing his worst fears. 

“You’re not dying, it just feels like you are. My toxin is filling your lungs, drowning you in your greatest fears. What can you see? A city engulfed in fear? Betrayal by the ones you love most? As I tear your mind apart you will understand, there is no savior for Gotham. Not even Batman can stop us. Leave them, we have more important things to do.” Scarecrow, Bane and the mercenaries left as Red Hood continued to be in fear. Batgirl crawled over trying to comfort her friend. 

“Jason, it’s Barbara. Everything’s gonna be okay! You’re safe! Jason!” 


	5. Venom

_ “Wow that looked like it really hurt.”The sound of Harley giggling could be heard as Joker continued to beat the defenseless Robin.  _

_ “Mind if I give it a shot puddin?” Joker smiled, giving her permission to grab her bat and continue. Harley aimed for Jason’s torso. The wood hitting the kevlar was somewhat protecting Jason’s insides, but he still felt every hit.  _

_ “Whoa, now hang on! That looked like it hurt more. Pumpkin let’s try to clear this up. Stand him up!” Harley broke off the restraints of the chair, making Jason’s limp limbs fall to the ground. Jason was too weak to really stand on his own. Joker grabbed one of his trusty knives and looked for the seams of Jason’s suit. He jammed the knife into Jason’s back making him scream.  _

_ “Harley, remove the top of that suit.”  _

_ “Okie dokie puddin!” Harley tore off the top half of the suit. Jason began coughing up blood. _

_ “B-Batman, w-w-will come for me…” _

_ “Ya hear that Mistah J!? He thinks that B-Man is gonna swoop in here and save em! What a dumbass!” Harley forced Jason on his knees, then proceeded to stick her heel in his bare back. Jason grunted trying to block out the pain.  _

_ “Batman isn’t coming for you!  _

_ "Look I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you have no right to wear that symbol." Nightwing saw the red bat symbol on Hood's chest. _

_ “You’re ruling through intimidation and murder, you’re just another criminal!”  _

_ “It’s him or me! You have to decide! Decide, NOW! HIM OR ME! DECIDE!” _

_ “You will never be Dick Grayson!”  _ Barbara? 

“Jason! Snap out of it!” Barbara shook Jason who was still convulsing. Bruce came in and stuck Jason in the chest with a syringe. Jason’s eyes widened as he lunged at Bruce. Bruce had Jason in a hold to where he could knock him out. 

“Relax, you’re safe...You’re safe son..” Jason fell asleep and Barbara tucked him in. 

“Bruce what the hell is happening to him?” 

“He’s been poisoned. Scarecrow’s toxin has gotten worse over the years. I had Lucius make an antidote for it. But he’s gonna have to tough it out first. The serum doesn’t get into the system fast enough, but he’ll be okay. What he needs is rest. I’d advise staying with him. If he wakes up, call me I’ll come by and check on him. He’s strong Barbara.” Bruce gave Barbara a hug as he left her apartment. Barbara stayed with him all throughout the day. Jason’s night terrors ran their course until he was able to peacefully sleep. 

**Two days later**

Jason began to stir awake, he looked around him to see that he was in Barbara’s apartment. He got up slowly and walked into the living room to see Barbara and Bruce there. 

“Um..hi?” 

“Jesus, are you okay Jay?” 

“Jason, how are we doing?” 

“One at a time please. My head is bumping man.” Jason clutched his head as he sat on the stool near him. 

“Drink this, it'll cure the headache.” Bruce handed Jason a glass of fizzy water, Jason raised an eyebrow then downed the entire glass. 

“So I guess that’s what Scarecrow’s toxin feels like huh?” 

“More or less, I gave you an antidote that will reduce the symptoms of his toxin. Bad part is you have to tough it out for a few days.” 

“So how long was I out?” 

“Two days hon.” Barbara looked at Jason so concerned. Who can blame her? She saw her best friend and lover in psychological pain. 

“Two days!? Bruce I’m telling you now, your priority is Scarecrow! He’s gonna unleash a bomb on Gotham. Let me get my shit and we’ll take him down together.” 

“Me and Nightwing will handle it, you two stay here.” 

“No offense to your successor Bruce but if Dick can’t beat me, he won’t beat Bane. You know this! Just let me off the chain, let me crack some skulls!” 

“A man who fights with emotion always loses.” 

“But a man who doesn’t fight at all, loses everything!” 

“Jason just calm down. Sit.” Barbara brought Jason down on the stool as Bruce began to walk away. 

“Nightwing and I will handle it.” 

“You need me Bruce, but yeah go ahead! When Dick or you come back hurt don’t come crying to me!” Bruce closed the door behind him. 

"Jason, he's just trying to make sure your safe."

"Barbie he can't do this without me. I know, he's fucking Batman but I can do this."

"And I believe you, but Jay...you had a bad reaction to Scarecrow's toxin...we don't want to lose you. I can't lose you again." Barbara rested her head on Jason's shoulder. Jason played with her hair.

"I know, and I want to be here for you."

"Then get in that bed, and relax." Barbara pointed with a serious look in her face. 

"Only if you're on it with me." Barbara rolled her eyes but gave in. The two went into the bedroom and laid with each other. Jason kissed Barbara's head as she wrapped her arms around him

**Few days later**

Batman and Nightwing had gone to investigate an alarm trip at Wayne Enterprises. They looked at the security footage of the building on the main computer and saw footage of Scarecrow’s men putting something inside of the water supply. 

“That’s Scarecrow’s toxin, the crazy bastard is putting his toxin into Gotham’s water supply!” Batman hacked through the building's inventory to see what he could possibly have that could make the toxin flow into the air. Batman found that a military prototype had been taken. A water vaporizer, powerful enough to make all of Gotham’s water into Scarecrow’s toxin.

“We need to find Scarecrow and that vaporizer now!” 

“Jason was right.” 

“I never had my doubts, now let’s move!” Batman and Nightwing went deeper into Wayne Enterprises, heading directly to where the main waterline would be. They made it in and saw Bane's mercenaries. They pour almost all of the toxin into the water. Batman and Nightwing took down the mercenaries from the ledges and by silently taking them down. Scarecrow snuck up behind Nightwing and stuck the syringes near Nightwing’s neck. Batman turned and looked at Scarecrow. 

“It’s over Crane.” 

“Oh Batman, it hasn’t even begun.” Heavy footsteps came from behind Batman. Bane walked towards him, with his hands holding his vest. 

“Let’s not stand on ceremony here Mr. Wayne.” Batman and Bane walked towards each other and began to fight. Batman threw the first couple of punches, they were heavy and had but none of them were affecting Bane. Batman went for a right hand but his hand was caught, Bane headbutted him then straight kicked him down. Batman got up quick and went hand to hand with Bane. None of Batman’s big strikes didn’t seem to do anything to Bane. Batman was kicked down again from Bane, who grabbed him by the throat and threw him into a pillar. Batman chopped Bane’s hand off his throat and tried for another attack. Bane counter by throwing a forearm to Batman’s head. Batman grabbed Bane’s head and began punching him in the chest, pushing him back a bit. Bane broke free and knocked Batman down to his all fours. He walked up and straight kicked Batman in the stomach. Batman threw a weak punch but Bane ducked and hit him in the kidney. Bane grabbed Batman by the throat with one hand and began punching him in the side multiple times. He threw him to the ground and mounted him for punches to the head.

“Bane. He is beaten, now let him experience his worst fear.” Nightwing headbutted Scarecrow with the back of his head. Nightwing went towards Bane and used his acrobatics against him. Nightwing did so flip kicks to Bane and pushed him back a little bit. Bane caught Nightwing’s leg and brought his elbow down on it, breaking it. Nightwing screamed in pain and fell down next to Batman. Scarecrow walked up to the fallen heroes, spraying them with fear toxin. The duo began to convulse on the floor as they experienced their fears. Batman’s was reliving the death of his parents, and the loss of the Bat family. Dick was the same, the murder of The Flying Graysons, the loss of Barbara, Starfire and the Titans.

“So Mr. Wayne, your fears will get the better of you. How fitting that I will win and the Batman’s life will be over. Not because of what I do to your precious city, but because you are scared of what I will do to your friends, your family. They are your weakness, hiding just below the surface. I’m sure you are scared of what will happen when I tear that mask off your face, Gotham will see who you really are and prove that without that mask you are nothing, powerless, afraid. Once I have exposed you for the fraud that you are Wayne, Gotham will choke on my toxin and become the City of Fear. Load them into the truck, this ends in the place where he left us to rot: Arkham Asylum."


	6. Silence in the Snow

Barbara and Jason listened to Bruce’s orders and stayed back. Even though it was killing Jason every minute knowing that they didn’t get a call saying they stopped Scarecrow and Bane. Barbara had to make Jason sit on the floor near the couch to massage his shoulders.

"Um ow. That's a little tender."

"Jay I haven't even touched you yet." 

"Oh yeah." Jason smiled as Barbara began to dig into his shoulders.

"You're way too tense. How's that feel." The feeling of Barbara's hands rotating in Jason's shoulder blades were stinging but relaxing. 

"Better. I would feel even more relaxed if I had a drink." Barbara chuckled to herself. 

"Last time you and I drank it ended with us naked in my bed." 

"Well I mean...exactly. You can't tell me that wasn't a good night." Barbara dug her hands into Jason's shoulders harder making him grit his teeth. 

"It was, maybe when this whole thing is done with, we can have another one of those nights. Or maybe just a vacation for a weekend."

"Vacation? You just got back into the game, you sure you'd want just up and leave for a bit?"

"Why not it's only for a weekend. I don't care if we go to Metropolis or Keystone. At least it's somewhere without people who shapeshift or freeze things." 

"Then Metropolis and Keystone are out of the question Barbie. How about somewhere not extravagant but subdue. How about Scotland?" Barbara thought to herself. Scotland: quiet, no villians, mountains and castles.

"That would have to be more than a weekend Jay."

"Make it two weeks. Bruce can take care of the city without us for two weeks."

"You think so?" 

"I know so." Jason looked up at Barbara who brought her head down for a kiss. 

"Remnants of Gotham, I have messages for you all. To the cowards quaking behind the police department's walls, you will not be spared. To the remaining allies of Batman, I have already won. Emptied your city with a vile of toxin and a few threatened words that's how little the safety you provided was worth. When dawn comes, when Gotham lies in ruin and I turn my gaze to the world beyond, the legend of the Batman will be worth nothing at all." Scarecrow had appeared on the television screen and by the looks of it he had Bruce and Dick.

"Jay…" 

"Son of a bitch. Barbara, we need to get to the Manor now!" Jason and Barbara rushed to Jason's car. "I knew something was up, Bruce should've just listened to me!"

"Let's focus on getting them back, then you can punch him in the face."

"Oh I intend to. But first we need to save his ass."

**Wayne Manor**

Jason and Barbara made it to the Manor and immediately headed to the Batcave. Alfred was down there, relieved that Barbara and Jason had arrived.

"Miss Gordon, Master Todd. Thank Heavens!"

"Alfred, we need Bruce and Dick's location. Anyway there's a tracker on the suits." Alfred typed on the Batcomputer, searching for trackers. 

"Right, there they are. It seems Dr. Crane has taken them to Arkham Asylum." 

"Good enough for me!" Jason put on his armor and began loading up for war. Barbara did as well. Jason grabbed her arm before he could put his helmet on.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Barbara said concerned 

"Listen, that toxin really fucked with my head, if Scarecrow gives me another hit of his toxin, I want you to use this." Jason pulled out a pistol and handed it to her.

"Jay what is-" 

"Just listen, there are real bullets in this one. If Crane injects that toxin in me again, I want you to put a bullet in me." Barbara tried to give the pistol back but Jason insisted. 

"Jason, I'm not going to kill you."

"I will not turn into one of Crane's fear experiments. Just promise me if I go nuts off his toxin you'll kill me. Please." 

"I can't Jason." A tear built up in Barbara's eye, spilling onto her cowl. 

"You will. Just take it. Make this one easy for me." Barbara took the pistol. The two kissed, and embraced, possibly for the last time. Jason put on his helmet, and the two set a course for Arkham Asylum. 

**Arkham Asylum**

Batgirl and Red Hood had made it to Arkham. The front gate was taped up but open by Scarecrow. The two headed into the main building, they saw Nightwing on the floor encapacitated, overheard news stations being played and the conversation between Batman and Scarecrow. 

“This isn’t going to end how you think it will Crane. Red Hood and Batgirl will come for you.” Batman was strapped to a standing gurney, Bane came over to him after he was done speaking and punched him in the face. 

“It’s too late for the false bravado Batman. I never care who you were, but they will. I will rob them of hope. Failure will have a face and a name.” Scarecrow pointed to the TV screens, at the new outlets awaiting what Scarecrow’s had planned. “Bane, remove the Batman’s mask. Show all of Gotham who has failed them.” Bane walked over to Batman and was about to grab Batman’s mask. A bullet went through his hand and he yelled in pain. Red Hood and Batgirl dropped down and were ready for a fight. 

“Batgirl, this is my fight. Bane and I have unfinished business.” 

“No way, we fight together.”  Bane charged but was immediately tripped by Batgirl, setting up Hood for an uppercut. Bane got to his feet right away but was immediately hit by forearms and elbows. Bane came rushing at Hood, he countered a strike from Hood kicking him to the ground. Batgirl used her grapple gun to use momentum to dropkick Bane. He was staggered as Hood kipped up and a flurry of punches to the head. Bane grabbed Hood’s head and kneed him in the kidney. Hood went down to the ground on one knee and started coughing. Batgirl threw three batarangs at Bane’s arm before he could hit Hood while he was on the ground. Bane rushed Batgirl, throwing wildly in her direction. Batgirl used her quickness to dodge Bane’s attacks. Batgirl was caught with a shot by Bane, sending her to the ground. Bane was about to crush her before Hood jumped in, checking him into a wall. 

“You fight like a man with something to lose, Jason Todd. Have you forgotten your time with the League? Love and compassion are a weakness. I don’t not share compassion for you. I am here to fulfill Ra’s Al Ghul’s destiny!” Hood had heard enough, he rushed Bane but felt himself being lifted. Bane landed a punch that cracked Hood’s helmet, a few more shots later and Hood’s mask was broken yet again, exposing Jason’s green eyes and half his face.He felt blood rushing down his face as Bane lifted Jason up, the same way he broke Batman’s back. A gunshot was heard and Bane dropped Hood on the ground. Batgirl had fired the shot from the pistol Hood gave her before coming here. She ran up to Bane who was ready. Batgirl hit Bane with everything she had. Bane had slapped her so hard she went flying into a wall. Bane walked over to Batigirl, putting his boot on top of her. He applied pressure, causing her to scream. 

“Kill her Bane! Break her!” Scarecrow was watching as Bane destroyed the remaining Batfamily members. Red Hood jumped immediately after hearing the sounds of Batgirl’s scream. It was his own adrenaline shot that he needed. 

“BANE!” Bane looked over to see Red Hood’s boot collide with his face. Hood reached into his jacket and pulled out his brass knuckles. He rained down some of the hardest hits he could muster, Bane grabbed Hood’s jacket and tore it off completely. Bane went for a punch but was countered, leaving him open for a strike. Hood used his gauntlets to cut one of the tubes in his mask that had been feeding Bane his venom. Bane panicked as he tried to repair the tube while also having to deal with Hood’s persistent attacks. Every strike Bane would try to threw was weak and easily countered. Bane had to grab Hood and throw him into the wall and use a flurry of punches to make up for everything. Hood ducked as the final punches Bane did broke the wall. Bane threw wildly without precision and Hood connected his brass knuckled fist with Bane’s. Hood and cut the remaining tubes on Bane’s mask with his gauntlets and did a roundhouse for good measure. Bane was out. All the punishment he had taken and the loss of his Venom had been enough. The attention was back on Scarecrow, who had a detonator in his hand. 

“It’s over Crane, I beat your monster.” 

“Enough of this, Gotham will be in ruin as I spread fear into its residents' mind. You cannot stop me!” Scarecrow sprayed the fear toxin in Hood’s face, causing him to cough and stagger forward. Scarecrow also injected the liquid form of his toxin into Hood’s chest.

“Jason!” Batgirl saw what had happen, knowing well what she’d have to do now. She has to use the pistol that Jason wanted her to use if this happened. The screams of Jason were painful to Batgirl’s ears.

“A concentrated dose, young man. The mind can only take so much.”

_ What Jason saw in his mind was the Joker in a burning city. Fire and snow were all around the two. Joker had marched up to Jason and hit him with a crowbar. With every hit Jason was reminded of the pain he received at the hands of that sadistic clown. He then saw what he did to Barbara. Shooting her in the spin at her apartment. Removing her clothes and taking pictures all to prove a point. All of this haunted Jason, even with the Joker dead he still haunted him.  _

_ “Hey Red, miss me? Of course you do, otherwise I wouldn’t be in your head. I know it’s eating you up inside that you couldn’t get Bats to pull the trigger on me, he never was you know. He needs me, like I need him. But I guess you're wishing that it was you that pulled the trigger. I mean you had the balls to kill mobsters, and half of Arkham Asylum but you couldn’t pull the trigger on me?! How sad. I mean I crippled your girlfriend, your beloved Barbra, The girl you’ve loved since you were a mere eighteen year old birdie. But you’ve never told her have you Jason? And by the looks of it dear boy, you won’t have the chance. You’re slipping into madness, and you’ll be here with me. Think of all the fun we could have!”  _

_ “Shut up! I. AM. NOT. AFRAID. OF. YOU!” Jason pulled out his pistol and emptied the clip on Joker, the thing that has been haunting him for so many years. It was time to move on. Joker is dead. It’s only fitting that Joker dies in Jason’s head as well. _

Batgirl had the gun trained on Scarecrow who held Jason’s body hostage, and the detonator to his bomb ready. Batman on the gurney behind them struggled to break free but was unable to. The restraints were chrome steel. Batgirl looked over to Jason’s face peering from his cracked mask. He looked over at Barbara giving her a subtle wink. He’s okay? Batgirl fired the shot that hit Jason’s helmet, the bullet hit with such force it knocked him and Scarecrow back, while also ricocheting off and hitting Batman’s restraints. Batman was free and caught the detonator before it could cause the explosion. Batman disconnected the detonator and walked over to Scarecrow, grabbing him by his throat.

“Taste of your own medicine doctor?” Batman injected Scarecrow with his own toxin. It didn’t take long for the former doctor to go insane before Batgirl knocked him out.Batgirl rushed over to Jason, removing his helmet and cradling him in her arms.

“Jason!?” 

“Ow, that really hurt. But nice shot.” Jason had come to as Batman freed Nightwing from his restraints. 

“That was reckless, you could’ve gotten yourself killed!” Batman looked down at Jason who slowly made his way to his feet, his head still pounding. He lifted up his helmet to show Batman something.

“Titanium helmet. You’re not the only one that has tricks.” Batman looked at Jason with a blank stare, he then embraced his friend.

“Thank you for saving us, the both of you. Dick help me load these two up.” Nightwing walked over to both Barbara and Jason. 

“I never had any doubts.” Nightwing extended his hand and Jason shook it.

“You never should have doubts about me Grayson. ” Jason playfully punched Nightwing in the chest as Barbara wrapped her arms around Jason. 

“Okay so I got to know, how long has this been going on?” 

“Well that’s information I can’t disclose Dick. Jealous?” Barbara smiled but hoped he didn’t say yes.

“No. I think you two complement each other well. Loving and caring meets rage monster. Brainy meets shooty. Smart ass and hard ass.” The three laughed together, which is probably the first time that’s happened.

“We get it. Stay out of trouble Boy Scout.” 

“Not on my life.” Nightwing went to help Batman load up Scarecrow and Bane. Leaving Jason and Barbara alone for a bit. 

“So, how’s that vacation sound Red?” Barbara looked at Jason’s bloodied head and carefully carressed it. 

“Very much needed. I don’t care where we go. As long as you're there with me, I’m happy. I love you Barbara.” Barbara looked up at him and smiled.

“I love you too Jason.” The two kissed under the broken down halls of Arkham Asylum. The snow falling between the cracks, the only sound was silence. 

“So, Scotland it is?” 

“I’ll see if Bruce can get the jet ready in the next couple of days. But first I need food.” Jason laughed at Barbara’s request for food.

“Well I can’t drive, I may have a concussion. But I’ll order.” The couple left Arkham Asylum and headed back home. In a couple days they have a trip to get ready for.


	7. The Castle

“Bruce we need a favor.” Barbara entered Wayne Manor with the intent for asking for time away. Her and Jason wanted to go to Scotland on their own, just to take a break from all the craziness that’s been going on.

“We?” Bruce sounded confused, he didn’t know Barbara was seeing anyone.

“Me and Jason. We were thinking of going to Scotland for two weeks. Just to clear our heads.” 

“I had no idea you two were even together. I’ll have my jet take you to Scotland and you’ll be staying at Wayne Castle in Edinburgh. This is non negotiable. Take all the time you need. Both of you deserve it. I’ll make sure your flight is ready at 8am, tomorrow.” Barbara hugged Bruce, thanking him for letting her and Jason embark on this journey with one another. 

“Thank you Bruce.” 

“You’re welcome and hey, show that boy a good time, he’s earned it.” Barbara smiled as she headed to the door.

“I will.” Barbara rushed to her apartment and started packing her bags. She called Jason, who was in his apartment in Crime Alley. 

“Yeah?” 

“We’re good to go, Bruce gave us the okay, his jet and his own castle in Edinburgh.” 

“Holy shit, I didn’t even know Bruce had a castle. Alright well I’ll pack some things, when’s the flight?” 

“Tomorrow, 8am.” 

“See you then Batgirl.” 

**Next day 8am.**

Alfred was at the hangar for Bruce’s private jet, standing near the plane itself to greet the two. Jason and Barbara got out of Jason’s Chevelle and took the bag out from the trunk. 

“No firearms, knives, swords or shields to accompany you on your vacation Master Jason?” Alfred joked as he saw both Jason and Barbara smiling.

“Not this time Alfred. I’m sure you’re capable of using something in that trunk if anything goes to shit.” 

“Indeed sir.” 

“What are you gonna do without us Alfred? Hey at least you’ll get some peace and quiet!” Barbara chimed in as she grabbed her bags from the car.

“Nonsense. We still have Master Grayson at the Manor. But I want you both to know something, I want you to know that I’m very proud of you both. I’m proud of what you’ve become. From an intelligent teenager to the strong woman who persevered from tragedy . From a troubled boy who would grow to become the fearless but good hearted man that I see. What I’m getting at is: Sometimes two people find each other with broken foundations, and they build together as a team, they make a foundation that’s indestructible. I know neither one of you will but, don’t waste this moment.” Jason and Barbara hugged Alfred like the other father figure that he was. The two boarded the plane before Jason’s turned around, tossing his car keys to Alfred.

“Hey, Alfred it’s a little bit different than a Rolls but it’ll do just fine.” Jason did a “tip my hat” gesture to Alfred as he boarded the plane. Now they have a seven and half hour flight to Edinburgh. When they were already in the air, Barbara found a bottle of champagne with a note attached to it. 

“Jay, look at this.” Jay walked over to read the note that was left for them. 

“ _ Barbara, Jason take as much time as you need on this trip. You both have earned and deserve this time away. I have taken the liberty in having someone stock up the castle with any essentials that you may need. Please enjoy this time away, Dick and I will take care of Gotham so do not worry about us. This is the time for both of you to be together. Try to stay out of trouble. Love Bruce.”  _

“I wonder who he’s telling to stay out of trouble.” Jason said but Barbara looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Gee I wonder who.”

“I think he’s talking about you hon.” Barbara punched Jason in the arm as he laughed.

“Open that up will you?” Barbara handed the bottle to Jason who pulled out a knife out from his pocket, cutting the champagne bottle open.

“So that was a knife in your pants.” Barbara giggled to herself. 

“Oh no, this was in my back pocket. That’s all Jay sweetheart.” Jason winked as the champagne foam poured out of the bottle.

“Jesus Christ Jay. Just pour you idiot.” Barbara grabbed two glasses and Jason poured. The two held up their glasses

“Well are we supposed to toast or something? I never had champagne before.” 

“We don’t have to, but here’s to: A good vacation, between the best of friends and may we all have the best of times.” 

“Yeah I got nothing better to say, I got lost in those beautiful baby blue eyes of yours.” 

“Since when did you start becoming a romantic?” 

“I have my moments.” The two clinked their glasses and drank the champagne. Jason stuck his tongue out in disgust as Barbara smiled at him. 

“Yeah, kinda figured you wouldn’t like that. So I bought you something else.” Barbara went into her carry on, pulling out a bottle of Johnnie Walker. Jason looked like a kid in a candy store seeing the bottle of scotch. 

“Holy shit, I love you!” Jason brought Barbara close to him, holding her tight and kissing her. That one kiss turned into them making out like teenagers. “You know Barbie, we are on a private jet and about a thousand feet in the air, maybe we could join the Mile High Club.” 

“We have two weeks for that activity, besides I have something special planned for you in Scotland.” 

“Really? Any hints on what that is?” Jason kissed Barbara again, who began to play with his hair. 

“Just that it’s red. And that’s the only hint you get.” The two stopped making out and sat down in their seats for the rest of the plane ride. Jason pulled up a movie to watch and Barbara pulled out a few books. 

**Scotland**

The plane was descending. Barbara was still reading her book but Jason was passed out asleep. Barbara would occasionally look over to see her boyfriend sleeping peacefully. When the plane came to a full stop Barbara shook Jason awake.

“Babe, wake up.” 

“Are we there yet?” 

“Yes, it’s 3pm here” Jason stretched in his seat and got up to grab his duffel.

“Well our castle awaits us.” The two got off the plane and were escorted to a car. The car ride to the castle was another two hours, they drove through a forest, until they reached the gates. The gates had a giant W on it, they walked up to the gates and pushed them open. The two walked in and saw the grounds. The castle was huge, filled with old but solid stone. The sound of the gravel underneath Jason and Barbara’s feet was the only sound that could be heard.

“Jay, holy shit!” Jason looked over at Barbara whose jaw was on the floor. The castle was beautiful from the outside, but the inside is going to be even better. The two opened the giant doors and peaked in, seeing what must’ve been the main hall, there was a fire all set for them already. The two sent their bags down and began to look around the castle.

They went to the left side and opened up another set of giant doors to see what could possibly be the great hall. Another door further inside looked like a dining room and a kitchen connected behind it. Jason went further into the kitchen seeing yet another door. He opened it to see all the liquor. Jason picked up the first bottle of red wine he saw.

“What’s back there, love?” 

“Seems like a great hall, dining room and a kitchen. But looks like I found the real jackpot!” Jason briefly shook the bottle and handed it to Barbara.

“Jay, this is a 1947 Cheval Blanc.” 

“I mean, is that good?” 

“It goes for $300,000.” Jason grabbed the bottle and stuck his knife into the top of it. Opening it and letting it breathe.

“Why not live on the edge. Let’s tear up a $300,000 bottle of wine.” Jason grabbed two glasses and poured the wine into it. The two clinked their glasses and took a sip.

“Oh, that’s strong. But that bottle is gonna be gone tonight.” 

“That’s my girl, c’mon there’s more to explore.” Barbara led the charge to the basement of the castle and they found what looked like an armory.

“Well, I see armor, swords, axes, something that might peak your interest babe.” Jason looked inside, seeing all of the armor and weapons from different cultures.

“Bruce has always been fascinated with armor.” Barbara lead them out of the room and they found something that looked familiar, it looked like an entrance to a cave. The two walked inside to find a set up similar to the Batcave.

“Of course, it wouldn’t be a Wayne establishment without a cave.” Jason walked over to what looked like old medieval contraptions but Jason couldn’t help himself, he had to joke.

“Well, why don't you look at that? Hey, Barbie I say we take advantage of these racks here and get into some kinda weird Fifty Shades of Grey kinda shizz…” Jason looked over at Barbara who just had her arms crossed and gave him a look, close to laughing. 

“I'm gonna kill you.” She walked right up to Jason, punching him lightly in the gut. He started to laugh.

“I love when you talk dirty.” They went back to the upper level. Several flights of stairs and they made it to the master bedroom. It was a maroon room, the sheets of the king size bed were maroon colored and silk, held together by golden bedposts.

“Wow, this is gonna be our room? It’s beautiful.” Jason looked out the window and saw the lake that was behind the castle. Barbara jumped on the bed and seemed genuinely happy at the moment. She dragged Jason onto the bed with her.

“ What?” Jason brushed the hair out of Barbara’s face. Her smile towards him made him lean in for a kiss. Barbara kissed him back, and blushed.

“Nothing, it’s just… This place…It’s so beautiful. And I just can’t see myself spending this time with anyone else but my best friend. The love of my life.” Barbara placed her hand on Jason’s scarred cheek, caressing it with her thumb. Jason took Barbara’s hand and kissed her palm. 

“Neither can I, I love you Barbara Gordon.” 

“I love you Jason Todd.” The two kissed again. 

“Why don’t we get some dinner to go with this wine, before we end up drinking the whole bottle and having a repeat of the last time you and I got real drunk.” 

“What’s wrong Boy Wonder, you don’t want to put me in my place.” 

“I have the whole two weeks, to plant you between those pillows and make you scream my name.” Jason chuckled.

“Promise?” Barbara perked up her eyebrows, biting her lip. Jason gently grabbed her chin and brought her close to him. 

“Promise.” 


	8. Under the Moonlight

**7 days later**

The first week in Scotland consisted of a lot of sightseeing, eating of exotic foods, scotch and gin tastings and hiking to see other castles, on this day Jason and Barbara wanted to check out the nightlife in Edinburgh. Jason found this club in the downtown area called Lulu’s that looked like a decent spot, but he also found a band that plays the music he likes at a small venue called the Liquid Room. He had asked Barbara to go for a bit and she agreed. So tonight was a mix of moshing and dancing. Everybody technically wins. The two got ready for their big night out, Jason had put on a grey henley shirt, a dark pair of jeans and shoes, Barbara put on a dress similar to what she wore to the club she and Dick went to. 

“Hey, beautiful.” Jason kissed Barbara and grabbed his jacket that was white and grey. 

“Ready?” 

“Yeah we’re just gonna see this one band and then head over to the club.” The couple left the castle and took an Uber to the Liquid Room. When they got to the venue the place was booming. The sound of guitars, bass, and drums filled the air. The place was a little cramped but nothing Jason wasn’t unfamiliar with. The two went to the bar and ordered a few drinks, Jason had ordered himself and Barbara a beer. It wasn’t long for the band that Jason wanted to see came on: Mark of Cain, they started their set with a backing track of a symphony., until the sound of seven string guitars struck the speakers. The people in the building were moshing and headbanging the entire set. Barbara stood in front of Jason, with his arms wrapped around her. This was his environment, not hers. But she appreciated the passion that the fans had for bands like this, and if her boyfriend is a fan then let him enjoy it. The band began to play the intro to one of Jason’s favorite songs: One by Metallica. Jason was so happy that he began to sing the words the entire song, even to the part where everything kicks in. 

“Darkness imprisoning me, all that I see, absolute horror. I cannot live, I cannot die, trapped in myself. Body my holding cell! Landmine has taken sight, taken my speech, taken my hearing, taken my arms, taken my legs, taken my soul. Left me with life in hell!” The double bass boomed in the venue, when the song ended the whole crowd cheered for this band. 

“Wow that was intense. I actually kinda liked it!” Barbara said as they waited for their Uber to get to their next spot. 

“You had doubts?” 

“Well yeah, it’s not my style of music and it looked like you were having so much fun. I’ve never seen a group of people be so passionate before.” 

“Well, they’re all considered outcasts. Metal doesn’t get the appreciation it deserves from mainstream audiences. The guys in that building claw their way to just to make a CD. Not like those shitheads Cardi B or whoever is “popular” nowadays.” The Uber came and they went inside the car.

“All I know is that you seemed to have fun.”

“Thanks for sticking that out, ready for some dancing?” 

“Absolutely, try not to get thrown out of a VIP lounge this time.” Jason began to laugh.

“You won’t let that on go will you?” 

“Never!” Barbara gave Jason a quick kiss on the cheek. About twenty minutes passed and they made it to Lulu’s. They were checked at the front door, and asked to leave their coats with the girl up front. The music was definitely different, more Euro technoish. T he lights were flashing blue, green and purple flashing lights. After the night with Dick, Barbara became more confident in places like this. Jason was already comfortable but he just hated the music. The people inside all had glow sticks or something that glowed around their arms and necks. Jason noticed one woman with yellow eyes but it had to have been from the lights. The two went on the dance floor, and began to dance. Barbara was dancing very sultry around Jason, he went along with it feeling her body move to the rhythm of the music. After about an hour and a half of dancing, it was time for another drink. The two went to the bar but Jason noticed something. A group of women being harassed by a larger group of men by the second bar.. Barbara noticed what Jason was looking at

“Jay…” Jason began to walk towards the group of men, dodging everyone in his way. Barbara stood at the bar, sipping on her drink. 

“C’mon, lassie have a drink with us.” 

“Excuse me.” The group of guys looked at Jason, there were about six of them, picking on three girls. 

“Who the fuck are you!?” The other guys circled around Jason trying to intimidate him.

“Just a guy willing to give you boys some choices. Option A: You buy these girls a drink, move along and we all have a nice night. Option B: I buy the drinks, we have a good time, only you guys end up on the floor with broken bones and maybe a bit bloody.” The group of guys laughed.

“Stupid Yank. We’ll take B!” Jason turned around and punched one of the bigger guys in the face, sending him crashing to the floor. Another guy went up to Jason, but was punched in the gut and sent head first into the lower part of the bar. Jason saw the next guy had a gun in his pocket, but he disarmed him by hitting him in the throat and emptying the clip and knocking him out. One of the men got a stool and tried to hit Jason, but he jumped out of the way. Jason hit him with both his left and right hands before throwing him into a support beam. Two of the bigger guys finally stood up and took their jackets off. 

“Okay.” Jason rolled up his sleeves and cracked his knuckles. The first guy had his fist blocked in which Jason backhanded the other one then kicked the first guy’s knee and choked him with the chain around his neck. He kneed the second guy in the face before sending him to join his mate into the support beam. The first guy Jason knocked down was back up and ran at him, catching Jason and slamming him on the bar. He was about to slam his fist down before Jason grabbed a heavy bottle and hit the man in the throat. Jason had his eyes set on the last guy, who was panicked. So panicked that he pulled out a knife. 

“C’mon!” 

“Really dude?” The man slashed but Jason easily dodged, breaking the man’s hand in the process. Jason pulled out a knife of his own and held it to his throat. Jason knocked him out then reached into the man’s pocket and slammed what would be a hundred dollars on the bar table, 

“Thank you.” The one of the girls said. 

“It’s on him, have a good night.” Jason paid for the drinks with the harassers money and walked off back to Barbara who had a straw in her mouth, looking at her man seductively 

“God, you’re hot when you fight. Castle. Now!” All that fighting had gotten Jason’s adrenaline up and just watching it got Barbara’s blood pumping too. They left the club and headed back to Wayne Castle. When they got to the front door, Jason put the key in and opened the door. Barbara grabbed him and started kissing him furiously. The two blasted through the door, absolutely ripping the coats off their backs. The castle was too big and their room was too far for them to do this all the way. They settled for the living room, near the fireplace. Jason unzipped Barbara’s dress letting it fall to the ground, all he saw was her back and a pair of lace black panties. She turned to him, pulling him down on the soft rug. Barbara slid her hands under his shirt and teased his chest. Jason removed his shirt showing off his abs and thick shoulders. Jason went back to her lips, while feeling her body. He kissed her neck and went down to her ribs and finally to her panties. He ripped them off with his teeth and looked up smiling with them in his mouth. 

“Goddamn it Jay, those were expensive.”

“I’ll buy you a new pair.” Barbara didn’t have time to be that upset as she felt Jason’s tongue below her. She grabbed his hair as he pleased her. Barbara moaned really loud, causing her to pull Jason up by the hair, making him be on top of her. Barbara started biting his neck, as he thrusted into her. Jason kept the motion slow for the first couple of minutes before picking up speed. Barbara moaned as their tongues tangled against another. Barbara scratched Jason’s back as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Jason shifted so that Barbara was on top of him. She grabbed his hands and brought them to her chest, Barbara began to feel his muscles tense up as she straddled him.

“Oh my God!” Jason shifted her so that she was on her all fours, the sweat glistening off her back.. Jason grabbed her hips as Barbara’s moaned louder as Jason kept his pace hard and fast. Barbara had her stomach to the floor, Jason carefully laid right on top of her, getting a handful of her hair in his hands. 

“Say it…Say my name Barbara.” 

“Oh my God, yes Jason!” The couple moaned in unison as Jason did one last thrust. He then laid next to Barbara who was shaking at this point. The heat from the fire was the thing keeping them warm in the cool castle. The two were breathing heavily. Jason looked over at Barbara and saw her smiling. 

“Well what do you think Baby Bat, did I put you in your place?” 

“You sure did, you got me shaking, I can’t feel my legs again.” Barbara laughed at her own joke then kissed Jason on the cheek. 

“Would like to be somewhere more comfortable?” 

“Mhm.” Barbara nodded as Jason stood up and carried her up to the bedroom.

“Up we go princess.” 

“My red knight, coming to my aid! Saving me from the evil dragon! How ever shall I repay ye?” Barbara put on an old English accent, doing something that sounded like a fairytale 

“I think you already did.”

“Has the Red Knight laid with the princess? Yes he has, and we are in love!” Jason put Barbara on the bed, wrapping her in the covers and got in bed with her. The moonlight was lighting their room a little bit. 

“Those drinks really got into you.” 

“No, you did Mr.Todd, all the way in!” 

“Okay, come here you.” Jason wrapped Barbara in his arms and she rested his head on her chest.

“It’s perfect Jay.” 

“What is?” 

“Being here with you, just us in this big castle. I wish we could do this forever.” 

“Hey, Barbie?” 

“Hmm..?”

“You ever thought about quitting this life? You know the back alley fights, super villains, the patch ups, sleepless nights?”

“Of course I thought about it, I just don’t know how I would feel if I did. I probably worry about my dad, Bruce, Dick...you. Well what about you? You couldn’t have possibly considered it.”

“I have actually. I’ve had my fair share of injuries, hell I died at eighteen. If it wasn’t for Ra’s seeing potential in me I probably would’ve stayed dead. When I was younger I didn’t think about having a family of my own.. Maybe that crazy bastard was a blessing in disguise. How else would I be here, in Scotland, sleeping next to the girl I had a crush on when I was a kid?” 

“Don’t make me blush. But I understand. We’ve been through terrible things, but it seems like you and I bonded over that and that’s why we’re good together.”

“I get that, sooner or later I think we’re gonna have to make the choice to stay or go.” 

“Jason whatever you choose, just know I’ll support you every step of the way.” 

“Thanks Barbie.” Jason kissed Barbara and the two drifted off to sleep. 


	9. A Leap of Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For extra feels, play the song "I Need My Girl" by The National. You'll know when. (We are getting close to the end, stay tuned)

**Day 13**

It is the last full day in Scotland. Today Jason and Barbara were going on a hiking trip up one of the mountains, there was an abandoned castle ruin. Afterwards their last romantic dinner before heading back to Gotham. It has been a great trip for the young couple, but it’s sad to see it end. The two began the hike up the mountain, the rocky terrain under their boots with no sounds of modern civilization to be heard.

“I didn’t think you’d be up for a hike like this Jay.” 

“What better way to build up an appetite for our last big dinner here in Scotland!” 

“All you’ve done on this trip is eat! And it doesn’t even look like you gained a single pound.” Jason lifted his tank top showing his abs, all to tease Barbara. 

“Trust me, I feel like I have.” The two climbed even further up the mountain. 

“How much further do you think?” Barbara was leading the way but Jason had an idea where he was going by looking at a map. 

“Actually not too far, you should be able to hear water soon.” 

“I do, it’s a bit more this way.” Jason was behind her as they found the ruins, the stone covered in green, pieces broken off and metal from the gates rusted. 

“Dude, we found it!” Jason began to climb on the broken stones. He did a backflip on it, landing on his feet 

"Why do I hear water? Does this have a lake behind it like Wayne Castle?"

"No, better. There's a waterfall." Jason grabbed Barbara's hand and took her to see it. They walked through what once was a great hall. Most of the wood was rotten or gone, furniture was the same. A broken chandelier was in the middle of the room. 

"This is nuts. I bet it was beautiful." The two walked through the rest of the ruins looking at every room that has been destroyed be erosion.

"Baby, we're here!" Barbara looked down at the water flowing down into a lake below. Jason stood on a rock just looking at Barbara. Her smile was wide as her blue eyes widened in awe of the view Jason provided.

"You did good Boy Wonder." Jason kissed Barbara and held her.

"Always live life on the edge. Only way to cement that is to take a leap of faith."

What are you talking about?" Jason let go of Barbara and stood on the edge of the waterfall. 

"Just trust me!" Jason spread his arms and jumped off the edge of the waterfall. Barbara could hear him yelling in excitement before crashing into the water below. Barbara contemplated jumping off the edge. But she said that she wanted to do this. Live on the edge and the only way to show that to Jason is to jump. Barbara took a deep breath and jumped off the edge. The wind hit Barbara's body as she crashed into the water below. Jason swam near her. Barbara swan up and saw Jason waiting for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Well I jumped." The two smiled at each other as they kept themselves afloat.

"That's all it takes, one leap of faith. C'mon let's head down, relax a bit and get ready for dinner." 

"Good cause now I'm hungry."

"Told you so. I'm gonna make sure that your last night here is special because you deserve it!" The two swam to shore and headed back down to their own castle. Once there they both went into the shower together a cleaned off the lake smell, with a round of shower sex to top it all off. After that they both laid down and napped before heading out. 

**8pm**

The two were in separate parts of the castle changing into their dinner clothes. Jason had pulled out something he never thought he’d wear again: A suit. He had tailored a grey jacket, pants and vest with a black dress shirt and tie. He hand groomed his beard that was growing during this trip to more of a 5 o’clock shadow. He had combed his hair and added some cologne that Alfred packed for him. Barbara had put on her high slit, dark purple dress. It was the perfect amount of leg and cleavage that was obvious. She made up her hair to where it was the most dominant trait, besides the black eyeshadow she did to make her eyes pop. The two both took a deep breath and made their way to the front door. It was the first time they saw what each other wore. 

“Well, well...I never thought I’d ever see you in a suit and tie ever again. You look rather dashing.” Barbara fixed Jason’s tie and she said her words.

“Forgive me for not saying anything. I don’t exactly have the words to describe someone so beautiful.” 

“You think so?” 

“Barbara, you’ve always been beautiful to me.” Jason stuck his hand out, Barbara took it and the two walked out of the castle and into a nice car, headed to the restaurant. When they got there it was completely empty. It was just them.

“Jay how did you manage to pull this off?” Jason pulled up a seat for Barbara, opening the buttons on his jacket before he sat down. 

“I asked Bruce if he could hook us up with this when I heard we were leaving. It is the only big time billionaire thing I’ve done.” The two looked at the menu before their waiter came and to their drink order. Red wine for Barbara and a cold scotch for Jason. They ordered their food after their drinks came and they talked the entire time. 

“Here’s to a successful vacation, thank you Jay for even suggesting this. May we have many more in the future.” 

“I can’t argue with that. But I think it’ll be good to get back in the game for a little bit when we get home. 

“Miss it?” 

“Yeah a little bit, I guess I needed this after Scarecrow messed with my head, but you know I feel great and I’m ready to crack some skulls again.” 

“I get you, being away has got me itching to go back.” 

“The Red Hood and Batgirl ride again!” The two had eaten their food and the final dish came out for dessert and the two talked about some of the things they did while they were away. 

“All I did was hack the mainframe that caused Selina to be trapped in the safe so Bruce could apprehend her. But in typical Batman fashion: He let her go.” 

“I don’t blame him, I’m just surprised Bruce hasn’t slapped a ring on the Cat’s finger. They obviously have that “unspoken thing” together.” 

“Yeah, they seem perfect together.” 

“Barbara?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Almost a decade ago I met you for the very first time. Yes I agree that I was a huge pain in the ass, I know I probably gave you a headache during my time as Robin. I did that to show that I was funny and outgoing, so that when I got older I would have the courage to ask you out. That didn’t come to pass, it wasn’t in cards at the time let’s put it. After the four years of being with you as my friend and us starting to date I found a lot about myself. I have this good heart, I’m not the rage fueled monster I thought I was. You were there for me when no one else was. You talked to me and tried to reason with me, you took me out of a fear that I had. You brought me back. You did. And now here I am, a man sitting across from the most amazing girl I have ever met.” Jason put his napkin that was on his lap on the floor. Barbara looked confused as she cupped her mouth, tears building in her eyes. Jason pulled out a black box, and it was a butterfly round cut silver ring . The diamond in the middle glistened as purple side stones shimmered in the box.

“Jason, what are you doing?” 

“Taking a leap of faith. Barbara Gordon, will you marry me?” Tears began to roll in Barbara’s eyes and she nodded. 

“Yes! Yes Jason!” The two kissed under the stars as their waiter came back with champagne to celebrate. The final night, and the two members of the Bat family are engaged.They celebrated their engagement before heading back to the castle. 

**Wayne Castle**

“Well Jay, since you gave me a huge surprise this evening it’s only fitting I finally give you what I promised you when this trip began. Head up stairs in five minutes and wait for me on the bed. Jason paced on the lower level, taking off his jacket and vest. When the five minutes passed he made his way upstairs, by the looks of it Barbara was still in the washroom. Jason sat on the bed awaiting his newly crowned fiancee. When Barbara walked out Jason’s green eyes went wide and his jaw hit the floor. Barbara had worn this sexy red lace babydoll with matching red panties. It pushed up her breasts and made them look better than the dress she had on at dinner. Her hair was down covering half of her face, all he saw was one glowing blue eye staring at him.

“Fuck.” Barbara walked up to Jason who lightly touched Barbara’s legs making her gasp. She grabbed his hands and pushed him back on the bed, trapping him. 

“Uh-uh Red, you’ve pleased me enough. Now it’s my turn.” Jason gave in and let Barbara do whatever she wanted. Barbara kissed him as she unbuttoned his shirt. When Jason’s chest was bare, she did the same thing he would do to her. She kissed his scars and went down to his dress pants, removing them in the process. She proceeded to go down on him, while making him moan.  Barbara slid her hands on his chest as he put his arms above his head, just enjoying what was happening. Barbara mounted Jason, kissing him again. This time biting the bottom of his lip. She slid him in and kept the pace nice and slow. No need to rush this or go too rough. Jason’s hands grasped her hips as she moved with ease. The two were enjoying the slower pace.

“C’mon big boy, make love to me.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Jason bent Barbara over and thrusted slowly into her. He gently grabbed a wad of her red hair, not pulling but just directing her. Barbara’s moans were soft after every thrust. Her eyes would roll back in her head every now and then. Jason forced her on her stomach, directing her lips towards his. Their tongues interlocked while in this position. 

“Right there Jay, don’t stop!” The pleasure of Barbara’s fiance inside her made her moan louder than she had this entire night. Jason kissed Barbara’s neck while controlling her head with his hands still locked in her hair. Jason pulled out and shifted Barbara on her back. He thrusted inside and massaged her breasts. Barbara scratched Jason’s back as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

“Fuck, Barbie I’m close.” 

“Oh my God! Just do it, cum inside!” Jason thrusted a few more times, each time harder than the last. They both came at the same time. Jason didn’t take his eyes off of Barbara. Knowing very well that this was the woman he was about to spend the rest of his life with. The night ended like every night on this trip. The two cuddled next to one another, keeping each other warm underneath silk covers. Only difference was the weight on Barbara’s left finger. Barbara laid on Jason’s chest smiling wide. 

“Mr. Todd, I think you finally broke me!” 

“Mrs. Todd, I think you broke me.” 

“We have a lot of planning to do when we get back home. I can’t wait.” 

“Neither can I. I’ll go through hell or high water for you.” 

“I love you.” Barbara fell asleep from the sound of Jason’s heartbeat. Slow, calming, soothing.


	10. I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the final chapter of this story. I wanted to at least give you the happy ending I've been building to, I am however working on an alternate ending that is more my style and it'll kick off another sequel. Thank you for reading and expect that alternate ending soon.

**1 year later**

Today is the day, the wedding between Jason and Barbara. They kept it small and at Wayne Manor. The grounds were perfect for the ceremony and the great hall for the reception. Jason was in one room while Barbara was in another. Jason had a new suit awaiting for his wedding thanks to Alfred. It was black jacket and pants, dark red vest and tie with a white dress shirt.

“Master Jason, you look proper.” Jason walked up and gave Alfred a hug.

“Eh don’t get used to this sight. Alfred?” 

“Yes sir?” 

“Have a one drink with me.” Jason poured Alfred and himself a small class of the Japanese whisky they’ve had before. The two took a sip and Jason didn’t cough this time.

“It seems you’ve grown accustomed to it Master Jason!” 

“No, I’m just holding it in. It still burns!” 

“Well speaking of, might I say that I am proud of you. You, Master Jason have exceeded all expectations. A boy that I once knew who gave me a rough time in his youth, then took the time to learn and adapt. But grew into a teenager, young, reckless, having the feeling of being indestructible but now stands before me: a good man. That’s what Miss Gordon needed in her life. Yes Master Grayson is a good man too, but I’ve seen the way she looks at you Master Jason. It’s completely different, she glows when you’re around. You see yourself as this destructive demon, one that would set fire to the world around you. But you’ll never let those flames touch her. She is never afraid of the darkness in your heart, she made it a bit lighter.” 

“Wow, did you get that from Pinterest or something?” 

“Actually sir, I did. I’ve used every other spiel I thought I’d spice it up a bit.” The two laughed as they sipped from their glasses. Dick, Bruce and Roy Harper walked in to see if he’s ready. 

“Big day Red! How you feeling?” Dick walked up to Jason patting him on the shoulder. Jason raised his glass and sarcastically smiled.

“Just peachy.” 

“Oh wow, liquid courage already, since when did the Red Hood get nervous? You dodge bullets and blades but this is what almost kills you?” 

“Fuck off Roy!” Jason walked up to Roy giving him a hug. “Good to see you old friend.” 

“You really think I’d miss my best friend’s wedding? Even though it’s still kinda shocking that YOU are getting married.” 

“People change, especially if you meet the right one.” Bruce walked up to Jason and put his hand on his shoulder.

“And that’s all that matters Jason. You have changed for the better. Barbara brings the best out of you. Never lose her Jason. Love her every single day, put your body on the line for her. Always protect her and she’ll do the same for you.” 

“I will Bruce. I won’t fail you on this one.” 

“Good. I am proud of you son.” Bruce hugged Jason as the minutes were getting closer to the ceremony. 

Barbara was in her room, her dress already. A beautiful white dress that shimmered in a few spots. Barbara’s hair was made up as the veil covered her face. A knock on her door was heard when she saw the women she considered sisters come in: Starfire, Huntress and Selina.

“Barbara! How beautiful you look!” Starfire was always a hugger, she rushed Barbara and embraced her. 

“Not bad Batgirl, you’ve always been the neat one but this is possibly the best dress that you could’ve worn, it’s perfect.” 

“You can thank me for that, Helena. My friend in Kingston sure does know the right dress for the woman to wear.” 

“It is perfect, thank you Selina.” 

“Sweetie don't mention it. Besides once Big Red sees you, his jaw will be on the floor. Then once the reception is over he’s gonna tear that dress off!” 

“Selina!” Starfire was in shock.

“What, you’ve told me about him and especially what happened in Scotland. No so innocent Batgirl.” 

“Dude, personal details.” Helena chimed in as Barbara laughed.

“Only teasing but I do see why you like him Barb. Besides his looks which are a plus, he seems to have a good heart. He seems like the type that would burn the whole world down if it meant he could spend one second with you. But you seem to be capable of taking care of him. Reminds me of tall, dark, and brooding that’s in that room with him.” Barbara looked over at Selina as she talked.

“You’re right on all counts except for one thing: I don’t like him, I love him.”

“Well then get out there and show him!” Selina kissed Barbara on the cheek as the three bridesmaids went to the ceremony. 

The ceremony was about to begin. Jason was already at the altar. Seeing the seats filled with other heroes: Clark Kent, Diana Prince, Jon Jones, John Stewart, Barry Allen, Zatanna, John Constantine, Donna Troy, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan, Rachel Roth, Bill Batson. Kate Kane, Stephanie Brown and Tim Drake. Dick, Roy and Bruce walked with Kory, Helena and Selina, taking their spots near the altar. The song of the bride could be heard as Barbara walked down the aisle with Commissioner Gordon accompanying her. Jason shook the Commissioner’s hand before taking Barbara’s hand. 

“Thank you all for coming. We are gathered here today to celebrate with Jason and Barbara as they proclaim their love and commitment to the world. We are gathered to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together. They have known you all for many years, whether they have worked with you in some way or you’ve watched them grow up. Because you have supported them and known them so well, it only made sense for all of you to help celebrate the most important day in their lives so far. the relationship you enter into today must be grounded in the strength of your love and the power of your faith in each other. To make your relationship succeed it will take unending love. It will take trust, to know in your hearts that you truly want what is best for one another and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds. If you both come freely, and understand the responsibility and work involved to make your relationship thrive, and are committed to not only each other but your family. Barbara and Jason have prepared their own vows.” Barbara went first.

“Jason, when I first met you, you were an uncontrollable little kid with tons of energy, you would bug me every single day to get my attention, when you would it usually came with childish insults towards one another. When you grew into a young adult, I saw someone who had built up confidence in his actions even with the questionable ones. You had learned and disciplined yourself to be the best Robin you could be. When your time was cut short, it broke all our hearts, and the people that were there on that day are here to see what you've become. A good man, one who puts me before himself. A man that would take a bullet for me even though I’m wearing a bulletproof suit. It was when you saved me and dick from Bane was when I developed the feelings for you once again. I will be by your side, in sickness and in health. I promise to never forget when we first met and where we had our first kiss. I promise to always live life on the edge like you do. I promise to be the best wife, and hopefully in the future mother I can be. And the biggest promise I can make is I will never stop falling in love with you.” Barbara tried to fight back tears as much as she could, she did well until Jason read his vows.

“Barbara, wise men say only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you. Seeing you smile is one of the greatest joys in my life. I never imagined someone could be so beautiful. When I looked into your eyes for the first time, I thought to myself ‘she is the one’. The one that could give me what I felt like I have never had before: love. You showed me what it’s like to live again when I was in a dark time, you were the light at the end of the tunnel. I will never forget our trip to Scotland, exploring the city of Edinburgh, and the ruins of castles. But I’ll never forget when you took a leap of faith to be with me in the waters of that lake. you taught me how to, you taught me how to love. Take all I cherish, beat me 'til my body's numb. But life's for the living, I won't be giving up on you. I promise to be there every night and every day. I promise to be a good father to our children some day, but for right now I promise to be a great husband. I love you Barbara Gordon.” 

“Jason, do you take Barbara to be your wedded wife, do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health and to remain faithful to her as long as you both shall live?” 

“I do.” 

“Barbara do you take Jason to be your wedded husband, do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health and to remain faithful to him as long as you both shall live?” 

“I do.” It was time for the presentation of the rings. Dick handed the rings to the priest. 

“Jason take this ring, place it on Barbara’s finger and repeat after me: I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you.” 

“I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you.” Jason took the ring and placed it on Barbara’s left finger.

“Barbara, take this ring, place it on Jason’s and repeat after me: I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you.” 

“I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you.” Barbara took the ring and placed it on Jason’s left finger.

“Barbara, Jason, always remember that a happy marriage is about three things: memories of togetherness, forgiveness of mistakes and promises to never give up on each other. In marriage the little thing are the big things, it is never too old to hold hands, it is remember to say I love you at least once a day, it is never going to sleep angry, it is standing together and facing the world, it is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget, it is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is not only marrying the right person, it is being the right partner. And so now, with the power invested in me, it is my honor to declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride.” Jason kissed Barbara while all of their friends clapped and cheered for them. Barbara cried tears of joy as Jason looked in her eyes.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Todd.” The clapping never stopped as Jason and Barbara walked back up the aisle. 

**Reception**

The night was about to really begin as the party went to the Wayne Manor great hall. Drinks were flowing, the food was eaten and the dancing went on throughout the night. Many of the heroes walked up to the new couple to congratulate them. Raven walked up to Jason while he was at the bar. 

“Hey Red.” Raven was dressed in black of course with her purple highlights dominating her hair. Her red gem still in her forehead.

“Raven, thanks for coming. To be honest I wasn’t expecting it after things didn’t work out.” 

“No problem, look I want to say there’s no hard feelings between us. I’m just happy that you were able to find love.” 

“I appreciate that.” 

“I can’t sense anything in you anymore. I used to be able to sense the pain you were in.” 

“I conquered it, big thing with Scarecrow it’s a long story.” Jason took a sip of his drink and saw Barbara waving to him 

“I see, I also see your bride is calling for you. I am happy for you Red, try not to get on her bad side. Don’t want you in the grave again.” 

“Ain’t that the truth. Thanks for coming Ray, keep in touch.” Jason walked over to Barbara and they began to speak with Superman and Wonder Woman. The rest of the night was filled with dancing, including the first dance. Jason and Barbara went to the center of the great hall, a spotlight on them and began to slowly dance. The song that was chosen was I Need My Girl by The National. Slow and meaningful. 

“How crazy is this Mr. Todd.” 

“About as crazy as thinking the last time, all these people were here when I was being buried out in the Wayne family cemetery. Now they’re here watching us dancing, as a married couple Mrs. Todd.” Barbara smiled as she laid her head on Jason’s shoulder as they swayed back and forth. 

“I love you Jay.” 

“I love you Barbie.” The night went on til the early morning and the two went back home. Barbara took off her dress and hung it in her closet. Jason did the same as he removed his suit. 

“So are we thinking about consummating the marriage Boy Wonder?” Jason raised an eyebrow as he jumped in bed. 

“Whatever you want love.” Barbara bit her lip as she pulled Jason closer for a kiss, the two stayed up for a little while longer. When they were finished the two drifted off to sleep. It would be time for them to get back to work tomorrow. The Red Hood and Batgirl ride again.


	11. Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the alternate end for this story, It's something ambitious but I believe in myself to make it work. I hope you enjoyed this story, this was something different for me. Thank you so much for reading!

**Reception**

The night was about to really begin as the party went to the Wayne Manor great hall. Drinks were flowing, the food was eaten and the dancing went on throughout the night. Many of the heroes walked up to the new couple to congratulate them. Raven walked up to Jason while he was at the bar. 

“Hey Red.” Raven was dressed in black of course with her purple highlights dominating her hair. Her red gem still in her forehead.

“Raven, thanks for coming. To be honest I wasn’t expecting it after things didn’t work out.” 

“No problem, look I want to say there’s no hard feelings between us. I’m just happy that you were able to find love.” 

“I appreciate that.” 

“I can’t sense anything in you anymore. I used to be able to sense the pain you were in.” 

“I conquered it, big thing with Scarecrow it’s a long story.” John Constantine walked towards Raven and Jason. 

“Well friend I see you’re still in one piece.” 

“Aren’t you supposed to walk up to me and say in a serious voice ‘This is Constantine, John Constantine asshole’ or did I miss something?” 

“I only do that when I’m working, listen I gotta talk to you in private, when you get a chance.” John walked out of the great hall and headed outside for a cigarette. Jason looked at Raven who looked as confused as he was.

“Why don’t you go ahead, Garfield is probably going to try to get me to dance.” 

“Alright, and hey it’s good to see you Raven. Keep in touch.” Jason walked outside to see Constantine smoking his cigarette. 

“Well the famous Red Hood, the man who has died and come back to life.”

“How’s work been John?” Jason put the cigarette in his mouth, John used his lighter to light Jason’s cigarette.

“Eventful. A demon attacked me out in the open this week.” 

“Well, they clearly don’t like you John. You send the sons of bitches back to Hell every other day.”

“These aren’t half breeds or people possessed, a full on demon, here on our plane.” 

“You say that like it’s impossible.”

“It is. And yesterday I saw a soldier demon try to chew it’s way out through a little girl. That’s not natural. I got a feeling something is coming.” 

“Well let’s see your friend Lucifer is somewhere in LA, Trigon is trapped. What else could possibly show up?” Constantine took a drag of his cigarette and blew away the smoke.

“I don’t know, that’s what I intend to find out. I know you’re not a magical being but you’re a damn good fighter, if you say no I’ll understand. But if something happens can I count on you?” 

“Why the hell not, it’s more exciting than an average criminal.” Jason threw his cigarette and crushed it under his foot. 

“Appreciate it Jason.” Jason walked back to the reception.The rest of the night was filled with dancing, including the first dance. Jason and Barbara went to the center of the great hall, a spotlight on them and began to slowly dance. The song that was chosen was I Need My Girl by The National. Slow and meaningful. 

“How crazy is this Mr. Todd.” 

“About as crazy as thinking the last time, all these people were here when I was being buried out in the Wayne family cemetery. Now they’re here watching us dancing, as a married couple Mrs. Todd.” Barbara smiled as she laid her head on Jason’s shoulder as they swayed back and forth. 

“I love you Jay.” 

“I love you Barbie.” The night went on til the early morning and the two went back home. Barbara took off her dress and hung it in her closet. Jason did the same as he removed his suit. 

“So are we thinking about consummating the marriage Boy Wonder?” Jason raised an eyebrow as he jumped in bed. 

“Whatever you want love.” Barbara bit her lip as she pulled Jason closer for a kiss. Before anything could happen, Jason heard a ticking coming from underneath the bed. The room got hot and an explosion happened. Jason shielded Barbara from the blaze but it was too late, the fire consumed them and the entire apartment. Jason felt himself fall down for what seemed like hours, fire around him. He landed on the ground and looked up. His body burnt.

“Here is the bargain, if you lead my army you can see Barbara again!!” A longed face monster with sharp teeth, long hair and green eyes was talking to Jason. 

“Who...The...Hell...Are...You?” Jason saw another figure with the giant monster, a fat clown with blue paint and a ragged jacket.

“I am Malebolgia! What is your answer!?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah our main characters are dead. Shocking and dark endings are more of my style, so if you recognize the name used at the end, you know who will be coming. I feel like this might be the most ambitious crossover ever. Plus I haven't seen anyone attempt it. So this next story will feature Red Hood, John Constantine, Raven and Spawn! I'm currently brain storming, but have a set plot. Stay tuned!


End file.
